Sunset
by JordanMarie13
Summary: Kitty has a secret. The Cullens are trying to find out what it is. Will they find out her secret and save her before it's too late? Carter is a new addition to the Cullen family. Will he ever be able to show Kitty how he really feels? Kitty & Carter OC
1. Chapter 1

I was walking through a field, listening to my iPod. It was sunset. The clouds were turning pink, orange, and purple. I was humming along with-

"Kitty!" Mr. Anderson said. "Do you ever listen in my class? Do you just daydream the whole day?"

I blushed and whispered, "No. I mean, I do pay attention, but I just… um…" I trailed off.

"Well, I asked if you knew what makes a sentence a sentence."

"Um, well, a sentence has to have a predicate and a subject."

"Good. Pay attention in class, though, next time," he reprimanded just as the bell rang.

I grabbed my English notebook, pencils, and bag and bolted from the classroom.

"Kitty!" Mel yelled, waving her arms. "Come 'ere!"

I walked quickly to Melyssa James. "Hi," I called. "Um, I've got to go to class, but I'll talk to you later?" I walked back over then to my class. I didn't talk to Melyssa because I had to isolate myself. Mom and Dad, if I could even call them that, wouldn't like it if I made friends. I always wore dark colors, too, to show my mood.

I jogged into AFT, taking my seat in the back row corner seat, closest the door. I always just did my homework, didn't socialize or anything.

I was doing my Algebra homework when I felt someone above my desk.

"Hi," they trilled.

I looked up. "Um… hi."

She stuck out her hand. "I'm Alice. I'm sure you've seen my adopted siblings by now today. Emmett, the big, burly dude with dark, curly hair. Jasper, the lean, tall dude with blonde hair. Rosalie, the same as Jazz, but she looks kinda like a supermodel. And then Edward; he has bronze colored hair."

"Actually, no, I haven't met any of them yet. Why?" I questioned.

"Well, they're all juniors, too, like me, and we were wondering if you'd like to sit with us at lunch."

"Um, I guess. But will you come to my locker with me when the bell rings, and then I'll follow you?"

"Sure," she answered, "if it'll help." And, speak of the devil, the bell rang not a moment later.

I grabbed my stuff and hurried to my locker, Alice following. She chattered aimlessly on the way to my locker and wasn't quiet until we got to the lunchroom.

I looked around nervously for her family and almost immediately saw the big guy- Emmett, I think she said- and we walked towards them. I gnawed on my lip, anxious for lunch to be over so I could go home and get a snack. We finally reached our destination- the lunch table. My nerves went into overdrive as soon as we sat down.

Alice went around the table in order and prattled off names. I blanked out.

"And this is Kitty." Alice pointed at me.

"What?" I asked. "What did I do?" She looked at me like I was crazy. I blushed. "I'm sorry, I spaced out," I apologized.

"It's alright," the lean blonde boy reassured me. "Everyone does once in a while."

"Oh, not me." I looked at him. "Teachers are always yelling at me, even though I, most of the time, get answers right if they repeat the question. Though my parents do get mad when I don't pay attention." _They have ways of making me pay for it, too, _I thought.

"Carlisle and Esme are the same way with us," the bronze boy said. "They don't understand that we're teenagers and occasionally space out. I mean, seriously." He looked at me with topaz eyes.

"I agree. Our adoptive parents are weird about that." The blonde girl looked at me and smiled. I gave a small smile back.

"Kitty," Alice hissed to get my attention, "aren't you going to eat?" She looked at the empty space in front of me.

I shook my head, mumbling, "Not hungry."

"Don't you need to eat?" Rosalie asked me.

"Not if I'm not hungry. We don't have to eat, only if we're hungry." Actually, I was starved, but I couldn't eat anything until dinnertime at home. My stomach growled, and I flushed again. They all stared at me, as if they heard it. I mumbled, "Um. Okay. I have to go to class. See you guys later," and hightailed it out of the cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO:

The rest of my classes passed in a blur, and before long, I heard the final bell ring. I ran out to my Toyota Camry, clicking on my iPod to listen to "_Today Was A Fairytale,_" by Taylor Swift. I thought about what was happening at home, how I'd be for school tomorrow. I saw Edward at the corner of the cafeteria, and he seemed tense, like he knew what I was thinking.

"Weird," I muttered, getting in and putting the keys in the ignition. I turned the key, but my car didn't start. "Damn it, start." I tried three more times, but I still had no luck. Jeez, why was it so hard for a damn car to start? "Come on, I don't want to die tonight."

I turned my head and saw Edward right by my window. I jumped. Jeez, was he trying to kill me, too? Maybe. Who knows? I mean, not everyone is psychic.

"Kitty, are you having a bit of car trouble?" Edward laughed, and I glared at him. "I'm guessing you are."

"Just a bit," I said. "Can I have a ride, please?"

"Alright, come on. You can come to our house, if you'd like, of course."

"Um, yes, please. I'd like to meet your parents, if that's all right?" My voice going higher made the statement sound like a question.

He opened my door and grabbed my hand. It seemed like I was going to the Cullen home. I walked with Edward, noticing how cold his hand was. It felt funny in my warm one. Then we walked over to his Volvo. It only had five seats- not enough room for me.

"Edward, there are only five seats- only enough for you and your family," I pointed out.

"No," he argued. "Emmett has his Jeep."

_Oh, _I thought. I guess it seemed I did have to go home with them. I got in the backseat after Edward had opened the door, sitting right next to Jasper, who was right next to Alice.

"Hi," Alice chirped.

I nodded in acknowledgment. I shouldn't be going to their house. I should go home and make dinner. I should hurry so that I don't get hurt as much as I might if I didn't make dinner. "Mom" and "Dad" might get even more mad. No, they _would._ They would get mad. I would get hurt. Maybe something would get broken. Maybe I wouldn't be able to go to school for a while. No school would be good. Wait, no. That would not be good. I sighed, realizing we'd made it to the Cullen house.

The house was beautiful, the entire bottom floor glass. It was beautiful. I loved their home, wishing my house was this pretty. I saw a figure in my peripheral vision, pale white with black hair. It looked like a person, but it was moving too fast to be a person. It literally blurred in its motion. It seemed as if the… thing was going to run into the Cullen house.

"Kitty!" Emmett boomed. "Come on, girl."

"Okay. I just thought I saw something." I looked back over to where I saw the figure; it was gone. My brow furrowed in confusion. I know I saw something over there. I wasn't crazy, and I wasn't having hallucinations. It was just too fast to be a human, though.

"What'd you see, little girl?" Emmett smiled and came over to ruffle my hair.

"No!" I hollered. "Do not touch the hair. It takes too long to fix it to have _you_ mess it up. Back away, Emmett." I glared at him. He laughed at my attempt at a glare.

"Whatever."

I walked quickly to the front door, knocking slightly. The door opened, and a woman with caramel colored hair and pale, pale skin opened it. She had golden eyes just like the other Cullens.

"Oh, hello, dear, I'm Esme," she greeted.

"Hi. Um, I'm Kitty. How are you, ma'am?" I questioned.

"I'm fine. Come in, Kitty, come in. Carter?" Esme called and a black haired boy around my age walked in. "Would you show Kitty around the house?"

"Sure," Carter answered.

I nodded at him, thinking, _Could he be what I saw out there? Is the Cullen family not normal?_ I was guessing that could be right, but what did I know? Obviously not much. Just then I decided to glance at my watch. It was four o'clock. My face drained of color. Uh-oh. Mom would be home soon and not long after her, Dad. I had to get home _very _fast.

"Um, Carter?" I patted his shoulder. "I'm sorry, but I have to get home. Could you drive me? I have to make dinner," I explained. He nodded.

While going down the staircase, I heard Edward's voice roaring, "Esme, we can't let her go back there! They've been abusing her for years! She knew coming here was a bad idea, but she didn't care! We can't let her get hurt!"

Wait. How did he know about Mom and Dad hitting me? I hadn't told anyone. I ran down the stairs, right as Alice was about to say something.

"How did you know?" I screamed. "I never told any of you! Never! How did you find out?" I was panting for breath after my mini rant. "Besides, nothing's going on. I'm clumsy. I have to go home. _Now._ Carter?" He nodded. "Good bye."

I huffed and walked out to the Volvo. I was beyond livid. I was completely consumed by my anger. I wanted to break something. I wanted to hit someone. I just settle for hitting my knuckle repeatedly on the door until it was bruised, red, and throbbing. I eyed it nervously. What if it was broken? Ugh, it looked broken. I didn't think I'd been hitting it on the door that hard. I guess I did, though.

"Carter, is your dad a doctor?" He nodded. _Not much for chatter._ "Um… can you take me to see him? I think I may have… um… kind of broken my hand."

He eyed my hand, just like I had. "Jesus, what the hell did you do? Tackle a football player?" he asked.

I blushed. "No, I banged it on the… on Edward's Volvo's door?" I squeaked.

"I'll take you back to the house. Better just tell them you tripped. All of them would flip if they found out you broke your hand on your own." He chuckled softly, turning around.

"That is not funny," I chastised as we made our way back to his house. Hmm, two rides to one house. That's some kind of record. I mean, being little, Mom and Dad didn't let me invite people over or go to their houses. I didn't get out much. When I got to about ten, I realized I wasn't going to be able to ever have friends at home, if I even wanted to call it that. I knew that something was different from my family than others. Most ten year old girls were able to have friends over. I wasn't. I didn't find that fair and whined to my parents about it. I stared out the car window, getting lost in the memory.

_Mommy said I couldn't have Sara come over. I complained that that wasn't fair._

"_Mommy, why can't she? She's my best friend," I'd whined._

"_No, Kitty," Mom'd hissed, grabbing my upper arm in her iron grasp. "And you will listen to your mother."_

"Kitty." Carter shook my arm, right where Mom's hand had been. I winced slightly. "Oh, sorry. But, anyway, we're here again," he pointed out. I nodded, getting out, careful not to jostle my knuckle.

He opened the door like a perfect gentleman, and Emmett was there smirking. "Jesus, what the hell did you do? Wrestle a bear?"

I glared. "Cute. Carter almost said the exact same thing. He asked if I tackled a football player." I grinned. "Now, where is Carlisle? I have to get home really quickly."

Emmett pointed to the study. I nodded again, and I knocked on the door gently, with my uninjured hand. A blonde man, not older than twenty-five, opened the door. He must be Carlisle.

"Who is this?" Carlisle asked Carter.

"Alice's friend," he answered.

"Ahh. And what, may I ask, did you do to your hand, miss?"

I flushed again. "I… I… um… tripped and hit it on Edward's Volvo's door," I lied.

"Well, why don't I take a look at it. Your hand looks broken, though," he said absently.

I nodded, walking into Carlisle's study. It had white walls and a black leather desk, with a mahogany desk in the center by a humungous bookshelf. He sat at his desk, motioning me over. It seemed as if he should be a college dean sitting in the desk. He reached over and grabbed my hand, examining it closely.

"Yes, your hand _is_ broken, Kitty. You must be quite clumsy."

"Mm-hmm," I agreed. He then went over to his desk drawer, coming out with an Ace bandage.

"I'm sorry, but this is all I can do for your hand. Don't take it off except to shower. I mean it."

"Yes, sir." I saluted by using my good hand. He and Carter chuckled.

Carlisle wrapped my hand, and I winced, thinking, _Does anything good ever happen to me? When will it? I deserve something good, don't I?_ I sighed. I guess not. Nothing good will happen. Same old days, same old abuse, same old chores, same old _me._ I wanted to be different. I didn't want to have my dad's emerald green eyes. I didn't want to have my mom's crow black hair. I wanted to just be able to be me. The person who doesn't have to hide. The person who loves the piano and guitar and singing. I wanted to be the person who could have friends and laugh and have fun, but I wasn't. I couldn't be. My parents made sure of that.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

I left the Cullen's house after Carlisle finished fixing my hand. My thoughts were still on what would happen when I got home. Fractured, possibly broken, bones. Bruises. Headaches. Tears. Screams. Anyone that could imagine something bad happening, it most likely would. I thought about it hard as Carter drove me home. Too soon he pulled into my house.

"Well… see you tomorrow, Carter." I waved behind me with my good hand.

"Bye, Kitty. See you tomorrow, too." Carter waved to me.

I ran quickly to the door of my house, unlocking it. I heard the yelling already.

"No, you stupid piece of shit! It isn't my fault that we have a stupid kid! It's your sperm's!" Mom yelled.

"It's not my sperm's! It's your eggs'! She isn't special. She'll never come to anything. She'll always be useless!" Dad yelled back.

"I am not useless! I'm a good kid! It's your fault I'm so different and isolated!" I quickly put a hand over my mouth. Uh-oh. Come on, pain. Mom grabbed my upper arm, hard, cutting off the circulation. I cried out in pain. "Stop! That hurts!"

"I know it does!" she said with a crazed look in her eyes. "It should hurt! You hurt when you were born! I didn't even want you, but it was against my morals to kill something. I would do that now, but I need you for things. Now go do the dishes." She pushed me toward the kitchen, and the circulation of blood back in my arm was painful.

"Fine," I snapped, walking into the kitchen. The sink was full of dishes and pots and pans. This would take forever, and it was already almost five. I needed time for homework and- Oh, my God. I had gym tomorrow. We have short-sleeved uniforms. I don't think the sleeves would cover the bruise. I was thinking about that washing the dishes.

All in all, the dishes took two hours, so after I finished, I walked upstairs to the bathroom to take a shower. I quickly undressed and got in. The hot water calmed my knotted muscles, but all too soon I had to get out. I wrapped a towel around me and tip toed to my bedroom; it was a tiny thing. Mom and Dad didn't think I should have much space in case I had boys over- not that I would. I found an old t-shirt and put it on, along with a pair of underwear, and a pair of shorts under the shirt. I grabbed my backpack and skipped over to my desk. As soon as I was situated to do my homework, I heard a knock at the door. I sprinted down the stairs, tripping of course, and yanking it open. The Cullens-Edward, Jasper, Carter, Carlisle, and Emmett- stood there. I blinked in surprise.

"Um, hi," I stuttered. "Come in, please." My parental authorities may be crazy, but they did teach me manners.

The Cullens filed in one after another, and I nudged the door closed with my foot. The night air chilled my bones. They walked into the kitchen, which was still a little disorganized. I'd better clean that before Mom or Dad sees it. "Why don't you all sit at the kitchen table? I'll get you some… water, milk, or soda, if you'd like." I blushed, though, at the disorganization.

"No, thank you, we're all right, Kitty," Carlisle said. Just then I realized they were all staring at my arm. The bruise to be correct. I yanked down my sleeve so it covered a little better.

"I did it. I was frustrated and squeezed a little to tight," I lied tightly. I thought I heard Jasper mutter, "I'm sure you did," under his breath, but I couldn't be sure. I threw a skeptical glance in his direction. "Okay, you're all here. What do you want? No one comes here without wanting something," I interrupted when I saw Emmett open his mouth.

"It's come to our attention that your parents aren't the best. I mean, they didn't feed you yet, I bet," Edward observed.

"There's nothing wrong with my parents. If you've just come to knock on my family, go. I don't want you here, and I don't need your help." I pointed to the door. "Out."

Emmett huffed, glaring at me. "Fine. We're leaving. Good night." He walked out the door, huffing more and mumbling under his breath.

"Good night." I slammed the door as the last Cullen made their way out. I finished cleaning up the kitchen, and then I sprinted up in my room to finish my Calculus homework. I was working on number thirteen- halfway done- when I looked at the clock. It was nearly eleven o'clock. Calc homework took a lot of time. I'd better hurry. I still had an English report and had to get some food. I hadn't eaten since six this morning. I mean, I may or may not have been normal weight, at least a hundred pounds, give or take a little. I knew I didn't way as much as I should, seeing as my parents starved me, too.

I hurried and finished the Calc by midnight. I did my English essay in and hour after that. I went downstairs, grabbed an apple, and went to my room to eat and go to bed. I hurried eating my snack, and then I put the apple core in my trashcan. I snuggled into bed, pulling up the covers and fall into a peaceful slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: 

I woke up in the morning, stiff. My arm hurt, and my head was aching again. I'd have to get some Tylenol; I wouldn't go to school with a migraine. I glanced over at my alarm clock. It was five forty-five. I had to get up now if I wanted to get a shower in the morning. I had to hurry up. I quickly got up out of my bed, creeping to the bathroom; Mom and Dad were still asleep.

I turned on the shower, warm water. I stripped and walked into the water, letting the steam wash away- most of- my headache. I hurried and finished shampooing and conditioning my hair. I got out, wrapped a towel around me, and grabbed my brush. I examined my arm in the full length mirror. It was so dark, it was almost black. I winced at the sight. I ran back into my room, grabbing a pale blue blouse and grey skinny jeans. I picked out my black Converse, tying them quickly. I walked downstairs, grabbed an apple, my bag, and walked outside to get to school; if my car broke, I had to walk.

I wrapped my hoodie, extra tight around my body. It was cold. I started running until I heard the hum of an engine. I looked behind me; it was Edward's Volvo. Hmm, what was he doing near my house? It slowed when it neared me. I heard a window roll down. I kept walking forward.

"Hi," Alice called. She waved, and the car came to a complete stop. "Kitty, we'll give you a ride. C'mon and get in." She smiled at me, showing half of her teeth.

"I'd rather not," I mumbled. "I just want to get to school and then go home." I stopped for a minute, and I pulled my apple out of my bag. I bit into it, chewing quickly. "Would you all just leave me alone? Please." Jeesh, will they ever leave me alone? I mean, I wasn't at all interesting. At least, I didn't think so.

"Kitty. Just get in the damn car. Don't be so stubborn." Alice was stubborn, too.

"I don't _want_ to. I want you all to just leave me alone. _Go away_," I screeched.

"We aren't going away! We want to help you. Just get in the damn car." I sighed and got in the car.

"Go ahead, take me to school. But I'm walking home," I compromised.

"Nope." Rose popped her mouth on the 'p.' "We'll take you to and from school until your hand's healed."

"There's no way for me to win, is there?" Everyone shook their heads. "Fine. I won't be happy about this." Just then _Second Chance _by Shinedown started playing. I blushed and grabbed my phone. I looked at the caller ID. It was my brother, Jeremy, who was in college in New York, far from our home in Maine. "Hi, Jer. How's college?"

"_It's good, but I miss you. How have Mom and Dad been?_"

I thought for a moment. "Um, they've been fine. Just kind of stressed with money. I broke my hand."

"_Jesus, how did you do that?" _he asked.

"I tripped outside of my - Friends,'" -I forced the word out- "But their Dad is a doctor so he fixed my hand up…But I refuse a cast!

"_Wow. Well, sweetie, I have to go, but I'll call you like tomorrow, okay? I love you. Bye."_

"I love you, too. Bye, Jeremy." I hung up. I missed him so much. Mom and Dad never hit me when he was around; they waited until he was asleep or out. I'd always have to make excuses for it. At least I didn't have to anymore.

I sighed longingly, staring out the window's passing scenery. It was all grey and white. I missed green. I missed having my brother around. I missed everything I had when Jeremy was here. We came to a halt right in the middle of the road.

"Why did you stop?" I asked. "I can't be late again." No one answered, so I got my stuff together, unlocked the door, and stepped out. "I'm sorry, but I have to get to school." I slammed the door and walked to the sidewalk.

I ran to school, making it just on time. I had gym first period. I walked into the locker room, went to my locker, and took off the Ace bandage. My hand was a little swollen, and it was so bruised it was almost black. Gross. I tossed the bandage into my locker and got dressed fast, hiding the bruise on my arm. After everyone was dressed, Coach called attendance. I was first. "Here," I called.

I was uncomfortable, afraid someone would see the bruise on my arm. I kept pulling the sleeve down uncertainly, gnawing on my lip. I walked out, carefully looking at the floor when I ran into something hard and cold, like a rock. It was Rose.

"What?" I sighed.

"Why don't you have the Ace bandage on your hand?"

"Because it's fine. There isn't anything wrong with it. Its fine. I promise, Rosalie. It fine," I reassured her. She had a disbelieving look in her eyes. She grabbed my hand, and it took all my control not to wince.

"Uh-huh. Sure it's okay. It looks worse than it did when you came to the house." She walked away, flipping her hair over her shoulder. I sighed and walked away. Of course, being me, I tripped, landing on my hand.

"Ow! OW!" I screamed, hopping up and down, clutching my hand to my chest. "Ouch, ouch, ouch," I cried.

Suddenly, Rose was next to me. "Told you it wasn't okay. I'll take you to Carlisle." She grabbed my arm and towed me outside to Edward's car, opening the door and pushing me in.

"Can't you just take me to the hospital?" She shook her head. "And why is that?" She shook her head again. "Fine. Take me home, please," I commanded. She nodded silently.

When we got to my house, there was a familiar car in the driveway. Jeremy's car. Oh, my gosh, that meant he was here, and I'd be able to see him! He must have been almost here when he called me a few hours ago. I ran out of the Volvo once Rosalie stopped.

"Thanks, Rose, bye," I rushed out. I ran up to my door, grabbing my key, putting it in the lock, and scrambling to open the door. "Jeremy! Jeremy, come here, please!"

He appeared by the kitchen, and I ran to him, screaming, "Jeremy," and hugging his tall frame. "Oh, Jer, I missed you so much it wasn't even funny. And it's so cold and lousy and _white_ here without you. Mom and Dad are all, like, 'Kitty, do the dishes.' I mean, I barely have time to do homework, and graduating is my first priority. I mean, I don't want to be stupid or anything, but I have to be able to-" I took a breath- "be able to graduate and go to college. Oh, but I need a fund and-"

"Stop," Jeremy interrupted, chuckling. "Lemme see the hand you broke." I lifted up my left hand, which was black around the knuckle and even more swollen. He winced. "Ugh, no offense, but that looks really ugly. Ew." He made a vague 'ick' gesture with his hand not around my waist. "Let's-"

"Hello?" Mom called. "Kitty, are you-" She stopped mid-sentence. "Hello, Jeremy. How have you been?"

"I've been okay. How have you been, Michelle?"

"I've been… good. How has college been? Good, I bet. Well, me and you are going to pick up your guys' father, and then we'll go to a dinner. Okay?" Jeremy nodded. "Okay. Put on a nice suit; we're going to the new Japanese restaurant in the city. I'm going to go get ready, and I'll grab your dad's suit, so he can get ready. Bye, Kitty."

"Bye, Mom." I glared at her. Jeremy noticed my hostility, but he went up to his room to get ready, mouthing, 'We'll talk later. When I get back.' I nodded.

That'd be a good idea. We needed to catch up, and we needed to talk. I had to tell him about Mom and Dad. I couldn't keep this a secret from him any longer.

"We're leaving, Kitty," Mom stated. "Do the dished while we're out, and I want you to finish your homework. See you, sweetie." She gave me a sweet-fake- smile. I gave her one, too.

"Bye." I walked up to my room, bag in tow, as I heard the door open and then clicked closed. I sat on my bed, getting out my homework and a pen. Calculus, English, Social Studies, and Science homework. Great. I sighed, starting so I'd be finished sooner. About two hours later, I heard the phone ring and sprinted to get it.

"Hello?" I asked breathlessly.

"Is this Kitty Anderson?" the voice asked.

"Yes. What's wrong?"

"Well, Ms. Anderson, I'm sorry to inform you of this, but your parents and half brother were in a car accident. They didn't survive."

"Eh… huh… _what?_" Jeremy's dead? Where did that come from? He couldn't be dead. He was my best friend. I loved him. He couldn't. I wouldn't let him be.

"Honey, they're dead. I'm so sorry."

I dropped the phone. "No, no, no! He's not dead! NO!" I screamed, falling to the floor, sobbing. "No, no, no, no, no," I repeated over and over again. I went over by the window and hit it, breaking the glass. I felt a sting on my forearm and the warmth of blood spilling down. I didn't care. He wasn't dead. Nothing had happened to them. Soon Jeremy would walk in the door, and he'd say that this was a joke.

"If this is a joke, it's not funny," I said to the air. "This is a sick, cruel joke."

I heard a knock at the door. I didn't bother to answer it. _I'm not coming,_ I thought, _so go away. I won't get the door. Go away. _I wasn't coming. I wouldn't. I needed my grief.

"Kitty?" It was Carter. I didn't want him to see me like this. I was on the floor, knees pulled up to my chest, eyes red and puffy, blood on my left arm and hand.

"Go away," I whispered. "I want you to leave."

"Kitty, are you alright? I smell blood. Sweetie, come open the door," he commanded.

"No, it's unlocked, and my best friend is dead. Come in yourself," I said bitterly.

I heard Carter push the door open. He walked over to me, and right away he grabbed my bleeding arm. "It looks like it needs stitches. I'll take you to the hospital."

"No, let me go. I don't want to go to the hospital. I want to stay here."

"Fine, if you're going to be difficult, I'll call Carlisle over here and to bring his medical bag to stitch you up."

"I don't want to be fixed up. I want my brother back," I sobbed. "Will you get my brother back? He didn't deserve that."

"I… Kitty…" He trailed off, leaving me to my imaginings. I distinctly heard him on the phone talking to whom I was guess was Carlisle.

I was in my own little world when Carter came over and said that Carlisle would be here soon. I didn't want him to come and see me like this. I didn't want him to sew me up. I wanted to bleed out. I wanted to be wherever Jeremy was. It was so hard to be here when he wasn't. He was my best friend.

I heard the door open, and Carlisle called, "Kitty? Where are you, dear?"

"Over here," Carter called back. "Do you have the meds, needle, and thread? I'm pretty sure it needs stitches, and it hasn't stopped bleeding yet." His voice had a note of concern to it.

Carlisle came over, setting his bag down and grabbing my arm in his iron grasp. "Here. I have to stitch it up. Carter, grab the anesthetic. I don't need her in more pain than she already is."

But my pain didn't matter.


End file.
